deckerstar one shots
by spobydeckerstar
Summary: a series of deckerstar one shots.
1. nothing feels like you

**A/N Deckerstar first kiss**

"Yeah. You're probably right." The moment these words came out of Chloe's mouth it was like a punch in his stomach. He really believed everything he had just said to her. Chloe Decker was the most special person she had ever met and deserved someone as good as her, and Lucifer knew that was not him.

Lucifer tried to smile and turned his face away so that Chloe didn't notice the pain in his eyes. A fraction of seconds later he felt her approaching, hovering a few inches from his mouth. His expression changed to a mixture of surprise and confusion.

And then her mouth was in his.

It was just a little pressure. Fast. Quiet. Very different from what he thought it would be. Ever since he met Chloe, Lucifer speaks about getting her into bed, but right there… That moment. Well, to have Chloe's mouth in his own, even if it had been for fractions of seconds, seemed like paradise. Much more than heaven had ever been. She was truly home to him. Maybe Linda was right… He would never admit it though.

When he opened his eyes, Chloe stared at him with a broken breath, at that moment there was no walls between them. There was no God. There was no hell. There was none immortality. Lucifer felt more human than ever before, more than he would ever be.

He could swear she had felt the connection too, the explosion, the chemistry. It was like if everything had finally made sense. Like everything had its place.

"Detective…" Lucifer whispered sweetly, looking at her expecting some regrets from Chloe, but no. She looked as vulnerable as him, as committed as him.

Chloe leaned into him again for another kiss, this time gently touching his face with both hands. Lucifer hesitated before finally taking the courage to hold her by the waist.

He did not understand about human emotions most of the time, even in his five years on earth he still could not understand one hundred percent those creatures, so he really could not understand why his heart beat furiously in his chest or why he felt like he had something flying in his stomach.

It was Chloe, Lucifer was sure. It had not been his first kiss, he had several, actually, with many different women, but nothing would ever compare to having Chloe in his arms. Not in a million years he could forget the sensation of kissing her, of having her close to him like this. He would never forget her taste and how that human made him feel.


	2. sleepy morning

**A/N** **In this fic they are together for a little while.**

The alarm rang at 7:00 o'clock as every morning, Chloe stretched before she opened her eyes, and when she did, the first thing she saw was Lucifer's dark brown eyes hovering over her.

"When will I stop waking up to you looking at me?" Chloe smiled lazily receiving wet kisses along the length of her neck. They were on his penthouse, she had spent the night there as they had often done since they finally decide to give a try to whatever they have and Trixie was not at home.

"Say we can stay the rest of the day here in this bed, I promise to show you other moves that would even make me blush."

"I'd love to," she tried to dodge, "but we have to work, you and I have to go to the police station." With a grumble, Lucifer returned to his place in bed and covered his eyes with his arms.

Chloe sat on the bed and looked at him, the devil on her side was bare-chested and wearing only a black that she had not noticed before, she would never admit it, but several times she found herself trying to imagine how Lucifer would be without the suit he usually wore, but the image of him in her bed, after an exhausting night of love, was much better than she had already dreamed.

Chloe moved past one of her legs around Lucifer, sitting on his hip. Lucifer smirked and looked at the woman sitting on top of him. Chloe wore one of his social shirts, with a few buttons open let him see the top of her breast and nothing more. The blond curls fell like a waterfall around her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Detective, I've never seen an angel as beautiful as you." With one hand, Lucifer grabbed her left thigh and with the other he pulled Chloe to a kiss.

It was always like this. Intense, magnetic… The minimal contact already caused fireworks.

"Okay… stop. Seriously, Lucifer." Chloe tried to speak between the kiss.

"I waited a long time, I cannot stop kissing you. In the precinct I can't do it, make me crazy."

"We're out of time now, we need to get to work." She pulled away from him, sitting back and taking a deep breath, regaining the breath stolen from Lucifer's magnificent kisses. If she would be very honest with herself, she would stay there with him for the rest of her life. "I promise I'll reward you tonight."

"Tonight, huh?" - He giggled putting her hair behind his ear. "And your offspring?"

"She will not be back for at least the next two days." Chloe raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay then." With a swift movement, Lucifer stood up, bringing Chloe with him, yanking out a small surprised shout from her.

"Now you're in a hurry?" She asked laughing as he still walked with her on his lap to the bathroom.

"The faster we resolve the case, the faster I am inside you again."


End file.
